Back and Proud
by da Panda
Summary: Laputa is once more in danger, Pazu and Sheeta are back with Dola and the gang…with other friends, too. Meet Miri and Reny, two best friends who just love sugar. But, they think they can save Laputa…even if they just learned how to draw...SxP no flames!
1. Wha?

**Back and proud**

**Summary – ****Laputa is once more in danger, Pazu and Sheeta are back with Dola and the gang…with other friends, too. Meet Miri and Reny, two best friends who just love sugar. But, they think they can save Laputa…even if they just learned how to read a chapter of a book. (Some Sheeta + Pazu romance!)**

**---**

**CHAPTER ONE – Wha…?**

"CRAP, I'M GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN!" A young girl with short blonde hair and a pink dress and matching pink hat came rushing down wooden stairs to quickly eat her French toast before leaving her house.

_Name - Miri _

_Age - thirteen_

_Favorite things to do – Eat, Sleep, eat, sleep, and run around like a chicken on drugs_

Miri ate her breakfast, nearly choking on her French toast, and grabbed her sketch pad that she always carried around. She rushed out of the door and closed it.

"Once more, the little sweet heart Miri is going to be late for that sketching club meeting again…I'm the vice president of the club and I'm never ever on time! I can imagine the President of the club saying 'Sheesh, Miri, you don't deserve to be in staff meetings because you're always tardied!' Oh, shut up, it's not always my fault! I mean, seriously, dudes! Fruit Loops!" Miri complained as she sprinted to a small cabin.

"It's about time she arrived." A young girl with medium red hair and a brown tank top with a matching brown skirt said as she saw her best friend come rushing to the cabin.

_Name – Reny_

_Age – Thirteen_

_Favorite thing to do – Draw, eat, sleep, and make funny sound effects when things get silent_

"Sorry I'm late, y'alls!" Miri said as she opened the cabin door.

"You overslept again, didn't you? If you did me too!" Reny said patting her friend on the shoulder.

"Yay, we're pathetic!"

"The pathetic warriors!"

The two best friends did a funky dance while everyone else in the sketch club stared wondering "Why the hell are they even in the club when they don't do anything at all?"

**---**

The sketch club was assigned to draw a picture outside to see what they saw in the sky. They had to pick different areas with a partner, though. Of course, the two "pathetic warriors" decided to go to a grassy area where things were really clear.

"Let's see who's better!" Reny said. Miri glared at her friend/adversary with an evil grin on her face.

"You're on!"

The two girls began sketching, or just scribbling with crappy pencils, as they began their art work.

Two minutes later…

"I'm done!" Reny said as she showed a big, black blob of pencil with puffy circles and what looked like a bird, which actually looked like a crooked triangle.

"That's nothing! Compare that piece of turd to my wonderful art masterpiece!" Miri held up a picture…that looked exactly the same, but instead of a bird, there was a flying grenade exploding.

"You lose, Miri! There aren't any grenades in the air!" Reny exclaimed.

"Believe in your soul then one will appear eventually!" Miri said putting her hand on her heart. "My heart guides my path…"

"Shut up with that cheesy crap! I won, loser idiot!" Reny said.

"Fine, I'll have a rematch! I'll draw that orange spec in the air!" Miri pointed at a tiny orange spec in the middle of the blue skies.

"Hey…where did that spec come from?" Reny wondered. (**A/N **By the way, Reny has more sane in her than Miri)

"Your mom…" Miri said.

"Shut up, Miri."

The orange spec, somehow, was coming closer to the girls in the field.

"It's coming toward us……WE'RE GOING TO DIEEEEE!" Miri went berserk.

"Idiot, we are not going to die!" Reny said smacking her friend on the head. After the big smack, Miri noticed that the orange spec wasn't just a random dot; it was a kite…with two people in it.

"Hey, they're people in there!" Reny noticed.

"I was going to say that…" Miri sighed disappointed. Then, out of no where, the kite landed on the ground on top of the girls.

"Pazu…! We've landed on people!" A female voice said.

"The wind was too strong…we should help them! C'mon, Sheeta!"

"P-Pazu…is that yoooooooooooooou?" Miri looked up at her friend from the village they lived in.

"Oh my God, you ain't eaten by hens going through puberty!" Miri continued, still in pain from the kite crashing on her (Reny is still knocked out).

**To be continued…**

**NO FLAMES, thank you!**


	2. OMG! Raspberry Jelly!

Back and Proud

**Back and Proud!**

**Chapter Two: OMG! Raspberry Jelly!**

**--**

Pazu cringed in "Oh, God" ness…it was Miri. Miri thought that Pazu was a good childhood friend of hers…but Pazu saw her as a girl who forced him to wear girl's clothes and do other daring activities that could eventually kill someone. Miri squealed in happiness and picked up Pazu's head, nearly strangling him to the death. Reny stood up; recovering from her previous knock out, slapped Miri about fifty times with her sketchpad, and helped the two from the "orange spec" up.

"Are you guys aliens?" She asked. Sheeta blinked and giggled.

"Um, no…we came from Laputa, though…the castle in the sky…" Sheeta said. Reny blinked and stared, and then started to poke at Sheeta's face.

"Um…what exactly are you—?"

"You say you came from a big flying casino…what was it like?"

"I said _castle_." Sheeta corrected.

"Whatever…what was it like?" Reny continued asking as she continued with her annoying poke fest. Sheeta started to ponder her thoughts, thinking of the experiences she had in Laputa.

"Well…there were many beautiful plants…cute animals…and the scenery was all gorgeous no matter where you walked…" Sheeta said. Reny gasped and dreamt. A perfect place to draw and defeat Miri! She turned to her friend, who began strangling Pazu in happiness again.

"Let go of me, Miri!" He whimpered through gags and chokes. Miri secretly had a crush on Pazu when they were kids, and she still did…so, what did she do? Turn seductive…She started to unbutton her dress when…

"Miri! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL! A XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" Reny said, pointing at her friend. Miri blinked, dropped Pazu onto the grass, buttoned up her dress, and stood up as the wind fiercely blew onto the two girls.

"I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE! Wait, what is it again?"

"WHOEVER CAN DRAW LAPUTA FIRST, EVERY DETAIL, EVERY SPEC…WINS ULTIMATE SKETCHING CRAZY AWARD!" Reny said. Miri liked this challenge. Laputa…the castle in the sky…she had to draw it! She just had to! She took a step forward.

"I TOTALLY ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE, RENY!" Miri said with confidence. Immediately, the two pulled out a deck of brown spiral cards, a card arm holder, and they put the cards into the arm holder. Miri looked up to the sky and grabbed her ancient pendant.

"YU-GI-OH!!" She chanted loudly. Immediately, she was dressed in…a black dress, a black cape, and half of a white mask covering half of her face. The two glared at each other. They both had 2000 points.

"Let's duel!" They both said. Reny picked up her first card. She snickered.

"Aha, my personal favorite! RASBERRY JELLY, ATTACK MODE!" Reny pulled out the card, placed it on her card arm holder, and then appeared…a jar of raspberry jelly. Miri gasped.

"Not so soon! Raspberry jelly is too powerful!" Miri said with shock.

"Um, are we gonna get some food and shelter or what?" Pazu interrupted. The two girls glanced at the boy and his beloved female friend.

"Oh, yeah, food!" Miri got out of her "Phantom of the Opera" costume and threw away her Yu-Gi-Oh cards. Reny did the same as they went to her house…

-

Reny's house was pretty decent. It was a perfect fit for a teen girl like herself. She gave the two starving adventurous teens hot porridge as she sat down.

"Where's my licorice pancakes?" Miri whined. Reny groaned.

"You already had Fruit Loops in the club room earlier, did you not?" Reny said. Miri growled, throwing down her chair, breaking it into saw dust. Reny still sat in her chair, sipping away at some iced tea.

"GIVE ME MY LICORICE PANCAKES! NOW!" Miri whined even louder. Reny sighed, walked over to her fridge, re-heated the pancakes, and gave them to Miri. Miri gasped in delight and immediately dug into her meal in happiness and joy. Sheeta gulped down her porridge, demanding another bowl. Pazu had about sixty bowls of porridge and was still going on, eating away on his porridge. Reny just sat there, sipping away at iced tea. Miri finished her swallows and gulps of her beloved licorice pancakes.

"So, what's this La-Poota thingy, anyway?" Miri asked.

"First, it's called Laputa, and secondly—…" Pazu and Sheeta carried on with their story of their friends, the sky pirates…the storm…the crystal…Muska…the robots…and the spells of the crystal…including the spell of destruction. Miri eventually fell asleep as her head was stuck to the syrup remaining on her plate. Reny, however, barely managed to hear the last words of the two teens.

"So, do you get it, now?" Pazu asked. Miri rose up from her plate, syrup everywhere on her face. Reny shook her head and splashed a bucket of water on her, awakening her.

"Tom Hanks?"

"Um…no…"

"Please excuse Miri's sense of stupidity, it's just another genetic gift she was given by God…" Reny said slightly embarrassed by her friend's lousiness. Miri nodded her head, then gave Reny a mean glare.

"Well, excuse me for Reny being such a pig. She is a snobby little girl who loves to challenge people TO THE DEATH SO THEY CAN SUFFER IN THE FIRES OF HEEEEEEEELLLLLL!" Miri said standing up on her chair. There was a long, awkward silence, leaving Reny making a strange sound effect. Miri finally sat back down in her chair and continued her feast.

"So, when do we leave?" Reny asked excitedly. Sheeta and Pazu blinked.

"Leave? For what?"

"LAPUTA, OF COURSE!" The two crazy girls said in unison.

"Wait! We just got back from there! Besides, it is already floating away!" Pazu said.

"So? We can catch it when we sprout wings!" Miri said.

"Impossible…" Sheeta said rubbing her forehead.

"No! It's true! We can fly!" Reny stood up and put her hands in fists. "Watch…Miri will fly now…" Reny then took one of her fists and punched Miri so hard, she flew through the ceiling…

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!" Miri screamed. Soon, a shine appeared in the sky and Miri was gone. Pazu and Sheeta looked at Reny in shock and speechlessness.

"YOU JUST KILLED YOUR FRIEND!" Sheeta screamed.

"Huh? Whatcha talkin' about, Willis?"

"YOUR FRIEND, MIRI! SHE JUST VANISHED!" Pazu shouted.

"Told ya she could fly…" Reny said happily. After a minute, the three heard screaming, and Miri crashed through another part of the ceiling and on top of a bookshelf. The bookshelf fell apart like a cheap toy and Miri stood up.

"I met Jesus!" Miri said with her arms in the air.

"Really? What did he say?" Reny said with excitement.

""You're not dead!""

"That's it?"

"Yeah!"

"Who else did you see?"

"The Goonies!"

"SHUT UP! GET OUT OF HERE!" Reny said with much more excitement than before.

"Goonies can fly, too!"

"No way! That's wicked!"

"Um…Miri, are you all right?" Sheeta asked. Miri glanced over at her.

"I also found these things…" Miri held two braids of brunette hair. Sheeta gasped.

"My hair that was shot off!"

"I thought they were destroyed along with Muska!" Pazu said. Immediately, the two girls broke into song.

"_Muskrat Suzie and Muskrat Sam…"_

"Not Muskrat, _Muska_…" Pazu corrected. Sheeta nodded. Suddenly, the four teens heard a strange noise…like someone was falling…out of nowhere, Muska dropped through the ceiling and right on top of Reny, who was barely alive.

"HOLY CRAP! DAVID BOWIE!" Miri exclaimed.

"That's not David Bowie…that is Muska!" Sheeta screeched. Suddenly, Muska stood up and saw Sheeta and Pazu.

"YOU GUYS ARE ALIVE?!"

"We're wondering that with you, too!" Pazu said, pushing Sheeta behind him for safety. Muska laughed evilly and got out a gun.

"Time to finish you twerps off for goo—…"

"RASPBERRY JELLY, MYSTICAL, RAINBOW, SPARKLING, PRETTY, LAVENDER, BUBBLY, SPAGHETTI, MAGICAL, GLITTERING, WONDERFUL, BEAUTIFUL, LOVELY, SEXY, SLAM!" Reny stood up and chanted her magical girl spell and started attacking Muska.

"Wow, Reny! Make him fly!" Miri said clapping in awe. Reny smiled and punched Muska out of the building, through another part of the ceiling, and into the sky to where he came from.

"Say hi to Jesus for me!" Miri called up. The two girls began giggling madly and looked over at Pazu and Sheeta, who had their jaws dropped.

"So many things fall from the sky…" Reny said. Suddenly, a large box landed on Miri.

"Hey, my box of silverware! I wonder where I put that crap!" Miri mumbled from underneath the box.

"Actually, I dropped that on you!" A female voice shouted. The four teenagers looked up and saw a girl with long black hair, crimson eyes, pale skin, and a gothic Lolita dress.

Name- Miki

_Age- Thirteen_

_Miri's sister and Reny's friend…don't fear, she's very sane…_

"Oh, hey there, Miki! What's with all the silverware?" Reny asked.

"You guys didn't come back to the club! Where the hell were you guys?"

"Here. Reuniting with my boyfriend and some chick with big, fluffy pants." Miri said recovering from the box drop. Miki glanced over at Pazu and Sheeta, who sighed in annoyance.

"We're not boyfriend and girlfriend, Miri…and who is this?" Pazu asked.

"My big sister, Miki! She's prettier than a model and she has a temper like a rabid raccoon!" Miri replied. Miki snorted.

"Shut up, Miri, at least I don't go off thinking about stupid fantasies like you…"

"Fantasies! Like that movie Disney did with all the boring music!" Reny said stupidly.

"That's _Fantasia_…" Miki corrected.

"Amanda was better!" Miri said. The group of teens stared at her. "Whatever…"

"Anyway, you guys need to head back to the club immediately, everyone is getting chaotic and we have no time to waste." Miki said jumping down into the house.

"Why do you follow us everywhere, stalker?!" Miri asked.

"I'm your bodyguard…you are the ones who hired me, remember?"

"Nope…we must have amnesia…"

"God, you two are so pathetic…"

"THAT IS WHY WE ARE THE PATHETIC WARRIORS!" The two crazy girls chanted.

"Fine, be that way…" Miki sighed.

"You can come join us on our travels to Laputa!" Reny exclaimed. Miki raised an eyebrow.

"I'll pass…"

"C'mon! It'll be fun!" Reny said.

"She'll just eat our souls with her boredom, Reny, don't bother asking her…" Miri whispered.

"Oh, eat up your fun, eh?" Miki said angrily.

"Yup, cuz you took away our Wii!" Miri said pointing at her elder sister.

"Whatever, that's because you kept smacking me with the controller," Miki tucked back her hair behind her ear. "Fine, I'll let you two go on your own petty adventure. Just come back soon or mom and dad will kill you…" Miki left the house out of the front door, slamming it behind her.

"We got rid of her!" Miri said jumping up and down in joy.

"Yay!"

"Um…you guys really want to go to Laputa? Do you think you're tough enough? It takes a lot of guts to get there, you know." Pazu said. The girls nodded.

"We're STRONG WOMEN!" Reny said in a German accent.

"But, you girls know nothing about survival…" Sheeta mentioned. Miri glanced over at Sheeta, then her pigtails.

"Your hair will survive, watch!" Miri grabbed Sheeta's pigtails and grabbed duct tape. In less then fifteen seconds, Miri taped on Sheeta's hair.

"There, voila!"

"…Somehow, I know this isn't the style here…" Sheeta groaned.

"Sure it is!" Miri lied. "Everything is the style in…er…whatever this town, village, thing is called!"

"Somehow I know you're lying…" Sheeta groaned again.

"Am not…okay, maybe I am, God…"

"So…you guys really wanna go to Laputa?" Pazu asked once more. They both nodded.

"You just saw Miri and Muskrat Man fly, did you not?" Reny stated.

"Good point." Pazu said.

"Besides, I saw The Goonies! And Jesus!" Miri said excitedly.

"Well…all right…we leave for Laputa in…how about 10 minutes…" Pazu said.

"YAYY!"

"But who's gonna take care of my house? I mean, I don't have insurance, so what if it gets destroyed?" Reny said.

"It already _looks destroyed_ to me…" Sheeta sweatdropped.

TO BE CONTINUED!!

Replies to my Reviewers!!

**Zeal- Nerdy Shinigami Ninja- **Miri is my favorite, too! Hey, this story is packed with craziness, too! )

**Lemony anemone- **Hahaha, hope you do like it!

**Shizuku Tsukishima749- **I've updated, do not fret!! Glad you enjoy the story )

**PotoPerson- **Yay! Alerts! Glad you like Miri and Reny!!

Wonderland's-Pokemon-Master- Glad you like the story!! Keep reading! ) Elvin Magi- Hahaha, interesting is the best way to describe this story XD Guardoflight- Thanks a bunch; hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

Well, tootles!


End file.
